The History of a Saint
by Blue Bookworm
Summary: Ever wonder where Saint Dane came from and how he got his name. This is a story of a boy named Daniel and what happens when he gets a little more knowledge than he can handle. Ch. 4 Up! Please R&R!
1. Leaving Home

Att.\ Disclaimer: I do not own the name Saint Dane or the names of most of the places mentioned in this FanFic.

**Prologue**

On June 6th 1966, Daniel Anthony Nathaniel Edwards was born. Many people, including his own mother, were very superstitious. They believed that his birthday 6-6-66 was the "day of the devil". They believed he might even be Satan himself. The first chance Daniel's mother got, she left him in front of a big run down orphanage with nothing but a card that said, "My name is Daniel Anthony Nathaniel Edwards. I am six months old. Please take care of me. _P.S. I hardly ever cry._"

**Chapter 1**** - **_12 years later_

Daniel quickly shoved the few things he owned into a worn backpack. He would have to leave in a few minutes. Hardly daring to glance out the grimy window of the orphanage, Daniel saw what he had expected to see. Two cop cars, parked haphazardly in front of the building. He knew he had to leave. Fast. He could already hear Mrs. Rimsy, the lady who ran the orphanage, getting angry with the officers for telling her "such lies about a poor child who has no family at all." Her voice had become a high pitched shriek as she had finished the sentence. She would come storming up the stairs in a minute to show them Daniel and prove them wrong.

He heard a bedroom door open. It was his best friend Tyler's. Tyler looked at the stairs then at Daniel. He mouthed, "Need time?" Daniel nodded. He had told Tyler the day before that he would need a diversion if something like this happened. Ty would tell Mrs. Rimsy and the officers that he and Daniel had been playing cards all afternoon and so Daniel couldn't have gone anywhere. When Mrs. Rimsy came upstairs though, she would see Daniel and his things gone. She would know it was true, what the officers said. The worst part though was Tyler taking the rap for standing in the way of justice. _Funny what friends will do for each other_, he thought.

They had said goodbye's the night before. The thought of never seeing Tyler again was almost unbearable. Tyler had cried a little but he hadn't cried and that made him feel stronger. Strong enough to climb out the bedroom window and down the fire escape. Strong walk away from the only home he had ever known.


	2. Hitchhiking

Att.\ Disclaimer: I do not own the name Saint Dane or the names of most of the places mentioned in this FanFic.

I would like to thank 8RainbowBright8 and wolfhound2 for being the first to review.

**Chapter 2 – Hitchhiking**

The first thing Daniel did after leaving the orphanage was decide to leave the city. He would head for open country in upstate New York and then head down South after a month or two. He knew he had to go where no one knew of his past. This would be hard because he had a record with the police.

Living in an orphanage for almost all his life, Daniel never really knew what it meant to have a little extra cash. Thankfully he had taken up an after school job a few months before. He had separated his money, a grand, between his wallet, a hidden pocket in his backpack, a small zippered place in his left sock, and a small compartment in the bottom of his shoe.

Daniel was worried about one more thing. Even though he was almost thirteen, he looked about seven and a half. He had short blond/red hair and brilliant, sapphire blue eyes. He had lots of freckles and was only three feet, eleven inches tall. He looked week, seemingly no muscle at all and was wearing the only clothes that came in his size. A red T-Shirt with a dragon printed on the front, the only jeans he owned that just fit him, a baseball cap, and sneekers. Not exactly saying, "don't mess with me or I'll beat you up". _Good thing I took eight years of karate_, thought Daniel.

As he picked his way through town, he tried to appear as carefree and random as possible. It might encourage a few people to try to jump him, but at least no one would follow him. Daniel considered his options. _1. I could ride the train on its free stops. There are not many of those, so it wouldn't take me far enough. 2. I could walk, but that would take too long. 3. I could hitch a ride. Yeah, I could hitchhike. I've seen people do it before. It could be a little risky, but nothing I can't handle._ Done deciding, Daniel headed for the nearest highway ramp.


	3. Road Trip

Att.\ Disclaimer: I do not own the name Saint Dane or the names of most of the places mentioned in this FanFic.

**Chapter 3 – Road Trip**

Walking onto the side of the highway, Daniel stood next to the rusted, chain link fence and stuck out his thumb, the universal sign of a hitchhiker. He stood there for what seemed like hours but was in fact only about five minutes. Starting to feel stupid, Daniel wondered what he should do next. _It was a good idea but I guess not many people are into hitchhikers._

Just then, a brand new, red, Ford Mustang pulled to the side. A young, maybe twenty year old, man stepped out of the driver's side. He was wearing dark sunglasses and as he walked over to Daniel he took them off. "You need a ride, kid?" he asked. "Um, yeah." muttered Daniel. "Where ya headed, kid?" Daniel hadn't thought of that. He answered with the question, "Where are you headed?" "I'm going upstate New York, maybe Ithaca or some place like that. What's your name?" "It's Daniel and I wouldn't mind upstate New York." "Cool, I'm Andrew. Hop in!"

They sat for a while in silence. _At least he's not a bad driver. He has an interesting accent, some type of western speech. Maybe Montana...,_ thought Daniel. As an attempt at conversation, Andrew asked, "Is this your first time hitchhiking?" Daniel looked at him for a minute, wondering if there could be any harm in answering his question. "Yeah, why? Do I look new at this?" "I just thought you looked a little nervous. I remember my first time. Felt kind of stupid. After a few times you'll feel better about it."

After a few more minutes in silence, Andrew said, "How old are you anyway?" Daniel realized just how young he must look to this guy. "I'll be thirteen in three weeks!" he said indignantly. "Really?" Andrew glanced at Daniel for a moment, probably wondering if he was lying. "What are you doing hitchhiking anyway?" "I ran away." Daniel said. At least it was partly the truth. "Tough family life?" "Not really. I felt overwhelmed. Too much school work, sports, and important stuff happening. I just couldn't take it anymore." Andrew nodded. "My Pa died when I was younger and my Ma had to take over all the responsibilities and I started to feel a little useless and depressed. I decided to leave and I never went back. Instead of Andrew, you could call me Andy if you like." "Daniel thought for a moment and realized how nice he was being to him. "Okay, thanks."

They traveled all day, stopping once for a pit stop and another time for dinner. Daniel insisted paying for his own food. He felt it wouldn't be right letting someone he had just met buy him something. Around eleven Andy pulled into a small Bed and Breakfast. Again Daniel insisted on paying for his room, it wasn't a lot anyway, and they headed for their rooms. Daniel counted how much money he had spent so far, less than a hundred fifty. _At least I have enough to go around,_ he thought just before falling asleep.

In the morning they ate breakfast and headed off. At around noon, Andy announced that they had only a few hours left to the trip. They drove straight through and made it in two and a half hours. As Daniel got out and stretched he noticed something on the side of the rode. It was pretty large and had some type of horns on its head. He motioned to Andy and they cautiously walked up to the animal. It was a deer.

"Is it alive?" asked Daniel. "Do you think we should call animal control?" "Well," Andy said, "I think it's alive. See its side is moving. I don't know the animal control number for up here. Do you?" Daniel thought for a minute. _What had happened to it? It didn't look like it had gotten hit._"No, but what do you think happened to it?" "I don't know. He looks fine to me."

All of a sudden a huge car came up the road, driving extremely fast. It stopped behind Andy's car, just missing a fender bender. Somebody jumped out of the front seat. As the person came around the car, Daniel knew something wrong. The person's walk was hapless and scattered. Daniel saw as the man came around the car that he was carrying a game rifle and didn't look to happy. "Leave my deer alone!" he yelled, spit flying from his mouth. "I shot him. That means he's mine." He glanced at the license plate of Andy's car. "Massachusetts. I thought as much. You people know nothing about hunting. The key rule is: LEAVE ANOTHER MANS GAME ALONE!" he began yelling at the top of his lungs.

Daniel glanced at Andy who was staring at the gun. "Come on," he said, "Let's go. It's time to find a place to stay." Andy didn't move. He just kept staring at the man's gun. Daniel pulled Andy up from where he had been sitting on the ground examining the deer. "Andy, snap out of it," Daniel said shaking him slightly. "Oh, sorry. You're right let's go." After a few minutes back on the road, Daniel asked, "Are you okay?" "Yes. I'm fine. It's just…I haven't seen a gun since my father died."

They soon pulled into the driveway of a large, antique looking house. "This is the main directory of the city. We should go in and find ourselves a place to stay. They got out of the car and walked inside. There was a man sitting at the front desk reading the paper. "How may I help you?" he asked with a tired smile. "Do you have any information on places we could stay at" Daniel said. "Sure." He searched through some of the pamphlets and brochures on his desk. He handed them a few of the best ones. "Anything else?" "We would like to report a man in a large, black SUV who confronted us about a mile down the road." Andy had been looking at a sign that said, "NO HUNTING WITHIN A TWENTY MILE RADIAS OF THE CITY." "He had a game rifle and there was a shot deer lying nearby." The man, who had been writing this down said, "Did you see a license plate? Can you describe what the man looked like?" Andy told the man at the desk the whole story and everything they knew. He thanked them and became busy dialing phone numbers to local animal protection and hunting violation offices. Daniel and Andy picked a decent place to stay at and with the directions, drove to see the place.


	4. Program 51

Att.\ Disclaimer: I do not own the name Saint Dane or the names of most of the places mentioned in this FanFic.

**Chapter 4 – Program 51**

Daniel and Andy had been staying at a small hotel for nearly a week when Daniel remembered why he had run away in the first place. They had just finished breakfast and Andy had gone to find a job. Daniel went up to their room and locked the doors. He closed the blinds and then laid his backpack on one of the beds in the room. He gingerly reached inside and found the plastic bag filled with bubble wrap. Inside the bag was a copy of information that was on the world's largest computer, which happened to be under the possession of the U.S. Military. It was in the form of a flash drive and contained files on almost everything including the projects and experiments of Area 51.

Daniel relized that to access the information, he would have to connect the drive to an up-to-date computer. He knew that there was a library nearby that would most probably have a computer that he would be able to use with the drive. He took a local bus and walked from the stop the rest of the way there. He found a computer in the back and when no one was looking, plugged the drive into the computer.

Instantly, a screen came up showing the titles of the separate categories. Scrolling down he found on labeled "Area 51 – CLASSIFIED". _Here goes_, thought Daniel as he selected it. _"Programs, Experiments, and Research of the U.S. Military stationed at 'Area 51'"_ was among a list of sub-categories. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching him, and opened the file. He scrolled down till he found something interesting.

**Program 51**

**Though it is only known to those who have access to classified information in "Area 51", several people have begun a study of travel though space and time. In the past, many scientists have tried to create a portal that could transport you though the several known worlds (classified – see Program 17) in the Milky Way Galaxy. Most of these attempts were unsuccessful.**

**In 1906, one scientist named Marcus Saint managed to create several such portals, which he called "flumes". These flumes could be activated with rings made of pure silver with piece of obsidian in the middle. These flumes created pathways between the known worlds, which Saint called "territories". Marcus Saint began traveling back and forth between these planets, leaving a flume hidden on each. **

**He began to go insane, making up strange stories about places where big cats ruled over the human race and where water covered the entire planet. He considered himself a "traveler among the stars".**

**He was proclaimed mentally insane in 1912. The flumes were sealed and hidden in multiple places across the globe. The rings were placed in a safe in "Area 51" and the key hidden. Marcus Saint died on June 6, 1966. His headstone was marked with the words: "Our World's First Traveler".**

For a long time, Daniel just sat thinking about what he had read. He had so many questions but had no idea if anyone knew the answers. He clicked out of the files and disconnected the flash drive. As he was leaving, he realized something else. The scientist, Marcus Saint, had died the same day he was born. _That is one weird coincidence. At least I hope that's all it is, _he thought. _I wonder if I can find more information about Marcus in those files. Maybe on of them will tell me where they hide those flummy things. How cool would it be to travel between worlds._

When he got back to the hotel, he found Andy in their room. "You'll never believe it!" he exclaimed. "I got a job!" "Cool!" Daniel said. Now they would have enough money to pay the hotel bills and buy food and other things. "Hey, where were you today?" Andy asked. "At the library killin' time," Daniel replied. He wondered if he should tell Andy. He felt guilty not telling him but wasn't sure how he would take the whole thing. The last thing Daniel thought before he fell asleep was, _I guess this is a secret I'll just have to keep… for now._


End file.
